


a library full of memory

by redwitchrune



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, POV Second Person, Poetry, Time Travelling Karl Jacobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29661063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redwitchrune/pseuds/redwitchrune
Summary: a collection of dream smp poems
Relationships: (IMPLIED), Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. a library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> once, the universe was kind.

history is doomed to repeat.

you've seen it over and over  
reaching out into the fabric of time  
trying to fit the perfect pieces together

the universe is a broken and uneven puzzle,  
yet you frantically pull the best pieces you find  
and try to make them fit  
as the universe rebels

it spits you out  
and begins to take them from you  
while sending you to watch  
as history repeats before your eyes

once, the universe was kind.

now, she sees you and rejects you,  
saying to you in her subtle ways

the universe was never kind.


	2. an editor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they seemed warm

you remember two people

who were they?

one in blue with eyes that reflected your sweater

and the other

they looked like you,

but not a you you remember

(which isn't a lot.)

they wore glasses, sometimes,

and you abandoned those long ago when you were alive

they had a coat, too, like you used to

but it was shorter and made for colder weather

they seemed warm

~~(i'm so cold)~~


	3. a toast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> always the lover, never the loved

"always the lover,  
never the loved"

your motto in this world,  
you realized,  
with flame licking at your fingers

always the lover,  
with passion in your heart  
fire in your eyes  
and a sword in your hands

never the loved,  
your best friends missing  
or imprisoned  
or corrupt  
your lovers falling away  
just out of your reach  
cold fingertips reaching out

you sit alone  
unable to feel the warmth  
that once laid in your heart

**Author's Note:**

> poetry is pog give me attention /j
> 
> (kudos and comments and such are greatly appreciated though!! <3)


End file.
